Une chance ?
by Lyna-Shy
Summary: Que faire dans ce monde où il n'a pas sa place ? le découvrir ? ou se cacher ?
1. Default Chapter

CHAPITRE 1 :

« Harry Potter …, cette fois tu ne t'échapperas pas aussi facilement. »

Voldemort après maintes recherches avait enfin réussi à retrouver Harry.

« T'aurais mieux fait de rester à Poudlard, je me demande ce qui a pris à ce vieux fou de t'éloigner de lui… mais tant mieux pour moi. »

Harry et les Weasley s'étaient cachés à Squard Grimmauld pour les vacances de noël, car Dumbledore avait jugé qu'ils y seraient plus en sécurité. Mais l'erreur est humaine…

« Je vais te faire souffrir Harry à tel point que tu me suppliera de te tuer… »

« JAMAIS ! Vous entendez ! Tu entends ! Tu m'as peut être voler tout ce que j'avais de plus cher, mais je ne m'abaisserai jamais à te supplier ! Tu pourras m'envoyer tous les doloris avec la haine d'un enfant abandonné, mais jamais je ne risquerai de te demander grâce, car contrairement à toi je ne choisis pas la simplicité, et contrairement à toi je ne suis et ne serais jamais seul … »cria Harry avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que Voldemort a trouvé et capturé Harry. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il s'était empressé de le torturer avec des doloris, des cruciats, et plein d'autres sorts inconnus d'Harry. Ce qui fait que maintenant, il était un peu, même beaucoup affaibli. De plus, Voldemort avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas faire de magie dans sa cellule alors il lui avait laissé sa baguette. Ce qui frustrait encore plus Harry. Ce monstre voulait le briser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, c'est donc pour cela que muni d'un couteau, il poignardait Harry sur les membres de telle sorte qu'il ne meurt pas mais souffre énormément, Harry était donc couvert d'ecchymoses, de blessures ouvertes…du sang coulait partout et il ne tiendrai plus très longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Harry commence à désespérer, il sait que personne ne viendra le sauver. Les Weasley avaient tous été maîtrisés selon les dires de Voldemort, ce qui veut probablement dire qu'il les avait tous tués. Mais ce qui consolait un peu Harry était de savoir que Ron et M. Weasley n'était pas là puisqu'ils étaient allés chercher Hermione pour qu'elle finisse de passer ses vacances avec eux. Ils ont sûrement dû être très… désemparés de retrouver Squard Grimmauld sans dessus dessous avec tous les occupants morts et sans trace de lui.

« Je commence à ma lasser de toi, alors je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à tout cela. »

Alors ça y est, Voldemort allait le tuer, il allait retrouver ses parents, Sirius, et les Weasley … Il laissera derrière lui un monde sombre, régné par les ténèbres …

« Oh ! Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. »

« C'est vrai que pour toi la mort est une jouissance ! » répliqua Harry en se demandant quelles pouvaient être ses intentions.

« Je vais te faire découvrir un autre monde Harry… »

Plus il parlais plus Harry se sentait mal.

« Un monde où tous est noir… »

Noir ? Ce n'est donc pas l'enfer …

« Un monde où tout existe sans exister… »

Plus il continuait dans son explication plus Harry prenais un visage horrifié, comprenant petit à petit où il voulait en venir.

« Où tout est chaos… »

' Papa, maman, je crois que même mort je ne pourrais même pas vous revoir …' Des larmes qu'il s'était interdit de faire couler commençait à mouiller son visage qui était devenu impassible à force d'entraînement.

« Je vais t'envoyer vivre dans le …néant… »

« Non… » Fut la seule chose que Harry réussi à échapper de sa bouche. 'Merlin ! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ça. De toute ma vie, la seule chose que j'ai réellement désirée était de connaître mes parents, qu'ils me racontent ce qu'ils ont fait lorsqu'ils étaient en vie. Moi qui me disais que lorsque je mourais je serai en paix, heureux …'

« Adieu Harry Potter »

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »

«spatio tadea ofiua moriea trioc Harry Potter jeopy neant. » (j'vs prévient g écri nimporte koi ...)

"PAPA, MAMAN !" les larmes continuaient à couler mes cette fois-ci c'étaient des larmes de rages.

Le sort atteignit Harry en pleine poitrine. Tandis qu'une fissure s'ouvrait derrière lui, Harry commençait à crier tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête :

« JE REVIENDRAI VOLDEMORT … »

Harry se senti soudain aspirer par la fissure ? Mais il continua :

« JE TE DETRUIRAI, JE ME VENGERAI, SACHE QUE TU NE TE DEBARRASERA PAS AUSSI FACILEMENT DE MOI VOLDEMORT »

Il se retrouva soudain dans le noir et pensa à ses parents.

« MAMAN, PAPA ! JE REVIENDRAIS ET JE VOUS VENGERAIS ET ON VIVRA ENSEMBLE DANS LA MORT ! »

La lumière commença à revenir, mais dans son désespoir Harry ne le remarqua pas …

« JE TE TUERAIS VOLDEMORT ! JE VENGERAIS TOUT CEUX QUE TA FAIT SOUFFRIR » continua Harry dans un dernier cri désespéré. La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un rire méprisant.

Soudain …

BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Harry était tombé sur un sol, plus précisément sur un parquet. Il souffrait énormément, faut dire que Voldemort n'était pas aller de main morte.

« Je te tuerais Voldemort. » cette fois-ci sa voix était calme, tellement calme que c'en était effrayant. Dans le silence sa phrase résonnait en écho, ce qui éveilla sa curiosité : pourquoi y avait-il de l'écho ?

Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il leva la tête et ce qu'il vit le figea…

Devant lui se trouvaient des centaines d'élèves qui le regardait comme s'il était à la fois la huitième merveille du monde et la chose la plus affreuse qu'ils auraient pu voir. Il revêtu son masque froid. Il ne reconnaissait aucun des élèves.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est pas ça le néant ! Pourquoi je suis dans cet endroit qui ressemble tant à Poudlard ?'

Il se releva rapidement et brandi sa baguette. Commença à faire le tour de lui-même en survolant les tables. Puis lorsqu'il eut fait un demi-tour, il se retrouva en face de plusieurs adultes…plus précisément des professeurs… dont Dumbledore et Macgonagal. Il perdu son masque pour faire place à de l'incrédulité.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il. Il avait en face de lui Dumbledore, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'il était … différent.

Toute l'école était en train de regarder ce jeune homme, gravement blessé, qui venait de tomber du ciel, dans un silence pratiquement religieux. Ils avaient tous entendu ces cris, son désespoir et surtout le rire, qui leur avait donné des frissons de peur. De plus tous se demandait comment une aussi jeune personne pouvait se trouver dans un tel état, il devait à peine avoir 16 ans !

« Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et vous êtes au collège Poudlard dont j'en suis le directeur. » cru-t-il nécessaire de préciser.

Le directeur dévisageait Harry, il se demandait qui il pouvait être, comment il avait atterri en plein milieu de la grande salle, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour être dans un tel état, aurait-il rencontrer Voldemort en personne, comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore vivant si c'est le cas surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune … enfin que de questions, mais aussi une autre question assez originale : Comment se faisait-il qu'il ressemble tant à un de ses élèves ?

Ce jeune homme était un vrai mystère qu'il allait s'empresser de résoudre… mais…

Pendant qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, l'adolescent, exténué, tomba sur le sol et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le brouhaha dans la grande salle reprit mais le sujet de conversation était sans aucun doute ce jeune homme qui avait très probablement rencontré Voldemort …

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

'J'ai mal partout, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?'

Allonger dans un lit blanc, Harry se réveillait lentement.

« Vous avez vu lorsque j'ai voulu le soigner ? Je n'ais même pas pu l'approcher ! »

Quelqu'un était en train de chuchoter tout près de lui. Cette voix appartenait à une femme. Elle lui était vaguement familière.

« Ce jeune homme est un vrai mystère »

Cette fois c'était un homme qui parlait.

'J'ai mal... je me souviens que j'étais avec... et même qu'il... et aussi...le NEANT !!'

Soudainement Harry se redressa du lit d'où il était allongé.

« Non... ? »

'Où est-ce que je suis ? Il y a du blanc partout. Le lit est blanc. Les murs sont blancs. Le plafond est blanc... L'infirmerie.... Mais qu'est-ce que je fait ici ?'

Dumbledore et Pomfresh qui se trouvait à coté, furent surpris du mouvement brusque de l'inconnu. Il semblerait qu'il essayait de se trouver des repères mais en vain vu son visage déconfit.

« Hum hum... excusez moi mais il serait peut être temps de faire les présentations... »

Harry concentra son attention sur son directeur... ou plutôt sur la personne qui ressemblait à son directeur. En effet, comment pourrait-il ne pas le reconnaître sinon ?

'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé déjà ? Voldemort était censé m'envoyer dans le néant, et d'après ce que je sais, le néant c'est ... le ... Rien ? Peut être qu'il a raté son sort ... non pas possible, c'est comme même de Voldemort dont je parle. Alors ... où est-ce que je suis ? Je suis peut être tombé dans un autre monde... Je le déteste ce salop ! Il ne peut pas me laisser vivre en paix ! Merde ! J'en ai marre ! Au moins me laisser crever en paix ! Je suis dans quoi là ? Un rêve ? Une réalité ? Ou...' Dumbledore avait l'air pétillant, encore plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait l'air plus ... jeune. Pomfresh aussi d'ailleurs...

« Non ça ne se peut pas... » Murmura-t-il à voix haute.

Dumbledore et Pomfresh commençait à se demander si Harry était réellement réveillé, puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir entendu le professeur lui poser la question. Mais lorsque enfin il parla, ils ne surent que penser. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne se peut pas monsieur ? »

« Où suis-je ? » demanda Harry sans prêter attention à ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

« A l'infirmerie... de Pourdlard. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Dumbledore était assez content. A défaut de ne pas répondre tout de suite à ses questions, le garçon semblait consentant à parler. De plus il avait même l'air de ne pas savoir lui non plus ce qu'il lui était arrivé. A moins qu'il ne soit bon, et même très bon acteur, ça confirmait encore plus le fait qu'il n'était pas du coté de Voldemort. Pas que son arrivé n'était pas assez ... explicite.

« Mais... »

'Poudlard... ça se pourrait après tout, non ? Je n'ais reconnu aucun élève la dernière fois. C'était quand au fait ? Tous les professeurs que j'ai reconnu avaient l'air plus jeune. En plus rien n'est impossible dans le monde de la magie, alors pourquoi pas ?'

« ...et en quelle année sommes nous ? »

« En quelle année ? »

'Ce pourrait-il que ce jeune homme vient du ...'

Dumbledore commençait à comprendre.

« Nous sommes en 1976. »

Dumbledore examina sa réaction. Il était à la fois surpris, content, désemparé, heureux... Comme s'il n'osait croire ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« 1976... » Répéta Harry.

'Voldemort a vraiment échoué alors ...'

Harry était vraiment soulagé. C'est vrai qui voudrait vivre dans le néant ? Puis il songea à autre chose...

'Moi je viens de 1996, je suis donc dans le passé à mon présent. 20 ans dans le passé. Et j'ai 16 ans... Ils sont morts quant j'avait 1 an. Donc il y a 15 ans pour moi. Et je suis retourné 20 ans en arrière. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ...'

Plus il pensait plus son visage s'illuminait.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait une Lily Evans et un James Potter ici ? »

Le visage d'Harry était remplit d'espoir, mais en y repensant, si ses parents étaient là ça veut dire que Sirius aussi ... et allait-il pouvoir le revoir après avoir pratiquement réussi à faire son deuil ?

S'il n'avait pas pratiqué avec acharnement l'occlumencie, grâce à son ô combien aimer professeur de potion, Dumbledore et Pomfresh aurait pu voir à ce moment-là un enfant triste et qui se sentait très seul...

Mais ils ne virent rien, et Pomfresh qui était restée sans rien dire depuis le réveille du garçon, parla pour la première fois :

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes encore gravement blessé, que lors de votre inconscience je n'ai pas pu vous approcher, sûrement une protection involontaire... ou volontaire de votre part. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir, à cause d'une trop grosse perte de sang, il vaudrait mieux que je soigne ce jeune homme et tout de suite ! » Finit elle en s'adressant au directeur.

« Oui vous avez raison... mais juste une question avant de partir... Quel est votre nom ? »

'D'après la logique de ces questions, si je ne me trompe pas, il devrait faire parti de la famille des Potter passée... ou futur.'

« Je m'appelle Harry... » Harry hésita à dire son nom de famille, car il ne savait pas s'il devait leur dire ou non qu'il venait du futur. Mais d'un autre coté Dumbledore avait dû avoir déjà remarquer sa ressemblance avec son père. Et il avait en effet raison, car ce fut Dumbledore qui termina sa phrase :

« ...Potter »

Harry regarda le professeur dans les yeux. Il y vu une lueur qui lui était indéchiffrable, peut être de la joie... ou de la crainte...

« Oui. »

Pomfresh, laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Tout le monde connaissait la famille Potter et jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un Harry Potter. Mais d'un autre coté, si on regardait bien, puisqu'il avait le visage encore un peu couvert de sang, il ressemblait réellement à un des élèves de l'école, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école avec son groupe d'amis : James Potter. Et ce... Potter avait mentionné son nom tout à l'heure donc ils devaient se connaître... mais pourquoi avoir demander l'année ? Aurait-il été enfermé durant toute sa vie ? Peut être même chez Voldemort ! Mais alors elle aurait tout de même entendu parler de lui à sa naissance ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre, mais pour le moment le problème principal était que ce Potter perdait son sang.

« Je devrais vraiment le soigner maintenant ! » Finit-elle par dire.

« En effet. Je reviendrais plus tard. » Répondit Dumbledore.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua :

« Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas resté trop longtemps inconscient ! Car sinon vous auriez pu mourir ! »

Sur ses mots Pomfresh s'empressa de commencer à laver et désinfecter les plaies qu'avait Harry.

Celui-ci était à vrai dire plus préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir que par ses blessures.

La protection dont avait parlé Pomfresh un peu plus tôt était une protection qu'il avait apprise à maîtriser pendant les grandes vacances pour se protéger lorsqu'il dormait ou lorsqu'il était inconscient. Et seul les personnes en qui il avait une entière confiance étaient capables de l'approcher dans ces cas là. Mais pour le moment il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensés... Il avait peut-être la chance de connaître ses parents, ainsi que de revoir Sirius. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment s'en réjouir... Et en plus il se sentait un peu coupable de sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bonheur, alors qu'à cause de lui, certes indirectement, presque la totalité des Weasley s'était vue tué par des mangemorts... Mais il les vengerait, il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il fera tout son possible pour détruire ce monstre...

Dumbledore se dirigeant vers son bureau songeait et prenait un visage grave :

'Intéressant... si j'en crois ma mémoire, il n'y a jamais eu de Potter s'appelant Harry. Ce qui veut dire qu'il viendrait du futur... ça sera très dangereux si c'est le cas. Il risquerait de modifier des choses involontairement... ou bien volontairement. Il faudrait mettre les choses au clair dès que je retournerais le voir.' Dumbledore n'avait pas oublier tout le désespoir que dégageait Harry lors de son arrivée, c'en était même très très effrayant. D'ailleurs il se demandait encore quelle explication il allait pourvoir donner à tous les élèves témoins de l'arrivée du garçon, c'est pas comme s'il était passer inaperçu... Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire... mais ce qui l'impressionnait encore plus était la protection qu'Harry avait formée lors de son inconscience. Personne n'avait réussi à la franchir. Tout ceux qui avaient essayé de s'approcher de lui s'étaient vus projeter à plus de 5 mètres de longueur,tout le monde sauf lui... Comme si ce garçon le connaissait déjà et qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance...

_**RAR :**_

**Onarluca :** Merci pour le compliment ainsi que pour le conseil. Mais j'pense que pour la béta j'y songerais plus tard si je pense vraiment ne pas pour voir m'en sortir, mais pour l'instant j'voudrais que ça soit 100/o moi qui écrive cette fic ! lol ! J'espère que tu auras apprécié cette suite !

**Spirit.w.w :** En effet on ne peut pas vraiment considérer un unique et pauvre petit chapitre comme une fic ! lol ! En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te « convient » et que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps !

**Orphée Potter :** Merci de m'encourager ! J'en aurai bien besoin j'pense ! lol en tout cas ça fait plaisir et j'espère que tu trouvera la suite aussi bon que le début !

**Morrighan(anciennement Lilith) :** Merci pour le compliment ! J'espère que tu aime la suite, mais peut être que tu aimeras moins parce qu'il ne se passe pratiquement rien... Mais bon vais essayer d'y remédier dans le prochain chapitre ! En tout cas t'as pas trop attendu au moins ? lol

**Satya :** Mais oui qu'il y a une suite ! lol ! Il y en aura même une assez longue... enfin ça ça dépendra de l'inspiration --' En tout cas j'espère que t'a aimé la suite !

**Zick :** On peut dire que t'es pas très patient toi ! Sache que la patience est une vertue, enfin ça c'est c'k'on dit oO lol ! Mais bon au moins t'as la réponse à ta 1ère question dans ce chapitre ! Pour la 2nde faudra voir par la suite ! j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite tout autant que le début !

**Misspotter95 :** Vais avoir la grosse tête si tu me complimentes comme ça ! mdr ! Mais au moins ça fait plaisir à l'ego :D Alors tu avais deviné juste ? Ou tu pensait carrément à autre chose ? Ta seconde review m'a trop fait rire ! lol j'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite !

**Yami Shino :** Merci merci ! C'est sympas ce que tu m'as dis ! Comme tu dois le voir, la suite est arrivé et j'espère qu'il te plait ! Il est un peu plus court que le 1er je sais et il ne se passe pratiquement rien mais bon faut bien commencer comme on peut ! lol !

_Merci à vous tous qui me reviewez ainsi qu'à ceux qui ne font que lire ! J'espère que vous continuerez et les reviews sont biensûr les bienvenus même les critiques les plus désagréables qui peuvent exister, dans ce cas là essayer de justifier pour que je puisse m'améliorer !_

_Lyna_


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

« C'est compris. »

Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore c'était déroulé une discussion des plus importante. Harry était totalement guéri, et Dumbledore l'avait emmené dans son bureau pour discuter. Ils avaient décidé de laisser Harry entrer en sixième année.

Après cela, Harry avait déccidé de se balader dans les couloirs, pour se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie. Les élèves étaient dans la grande salle, donc il ne rencontra personne. Arrivé à la tour il s'assit sur le bord, les pieds tombant dans le vide, songeant.

Il avait longuement réfléchit durant son séjour à l'infirmerie, certes de courte durée. Il en était venu à la conclusion que durant le temps qu'il allait passer ici, dans le passé, il ne devait pas prendre de vacance, bien au contraire. Il ne devait pas s'approcher de ses parents, sinon il risquerait de dénoncer, voir tuer le… trrraîtrrre… Ce qu'il fallait éviter à tout pris. Il allait donc passait outre ses désirs et s'entraîner durement pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort à son retour, à son époque. Dumbledore avait accepté de l'aider à se perfectionner dans la magie. En réalité il avait déjà commencé à s'entraîner durement depuis ces vacances d'été, mais il s'était plus occupé de l'endurance. Pour cela, c'était le Dumbledore de son époque qui lui avait fait tout un programme pour chaque après-midi, de chaque jour des vacances. Mais le matin il s'entraînait surtout à maîtriser sa magie. Dumbledore devait trouver vraiment étrange de voir à quel point ce jeune garçon se sentait très concerné par cette guerre contre Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas oser demander les raisons de tout ceci, sûrement par crainte de trop savoir. Et Harry ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui dévoiler la prophétie qu'il ne devra connaître que dans quelques années…

Le vent soufflait sur son visage. Ça l'aidait à trouver la sérénité. Dumbledore ne savait pas encore comment le renvoyer à son époque, alors il avait jugé préférable qu'il continue les études ici. C'était sûrement parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait continuer à vivre comme un enfant normal. Mais l'était-il ? Pouvait-il vivre comme un enfant normal avec ce terrible destin qui lui était réservé ? Il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer une vie lorsqu'il aura tué Voldemort, il se voyait plutôt tué par Voldemort, donc il n'y avait pas grand chose à réfléchir. Mais, il ne devait pas se décourager tout de suite alors qu'il s'était promis de venger toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ! Il allait continuer les cours de sixième année dès après-demain, et surtout en essayant de garder une distance assez raisonnable avec ses parents qui étaient à la même année que lui…

Une fine pluie commença à tomber.

Les élèves devaient avoir bientôt fini leur dîner, mais Harry avait préféré sauter le repas. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le regarde, alors il avait décidé de laisser Dumbledore leur inventer une excuse au sujet de son entrée fracassante de l'autre jour : en fait il allait leur dire une partie de la vérité. Et heureusement pour lui il était arrivé vers la fin des vacances de noël, ce qui fait qu'il y avait à peu près la moitié des élèves qui n'étaient pas présente… Mais l'autre moitié était restée à Poudlard, car leurs parents estimaient qu'ils y seraient plus en sécurité, c'était surtout les enfants de parents couturiers, vendeurs d'ustensiles,… Pourtant certains des élèves dont les parents travaillaient en tant qu'aurors ou bien dans le ministère,etc… étaient retournés chez eux pour les vacances. Mais c'était seulement une minorité. Et étrangement la majorité des serpentards n'était pas là non plus… Dumbledore allait donc tout d'abord demander aux élèves de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire, mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer. Surtout lorsqu'il leur dira qu'il avait rencontré des mangemorts, ils n'allaient tout de même pas dire qu'il avait carrément rencontré Voldemort en personne ! Lorsque Voldemort de cette époque l'aurait appris il se serait posé trop de questions et aurait sûrement découvert toute la vérité, ça aurait donc été trop dangereux.

Ce soir, il allait dormir dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, mais il ne sera pas avec les maraudeurs, car les parents de son… père, étaient aurors et ceux-ci avaient aussi invité ses amis à passer noël chez eux. Il dormira donc seul, car aucun élève garçon de sixième année n'était resté lui avait dit Dumbledore. Au moins il n'aura pas à leur faire face tout de suite, il avait encore un peu moins d'une journée, puisque tous les élèves allaient revenir le lendemain après-midi.

Harry se releva pour rejoindre le dortoir avant l'arriver des gryffondors qui étaient restés. Il souhaitait retarder le plus possible sa rencontre avec les élèves. Il les voyait déjà en train de le fixer, se poser des questions à son sujet… L'histoire la plus improbable que Dumbledore leur aura raconté ce soir, doit sûrement être qu'il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec les Potter malgré sa ressemblance avec cette famille. Car il était un peu tard pour songer à l'éventualité de lui modifier son apparence. Ça aurait été trop louche, puisqu'ils avaient déjà vu son visage, ça aurait au contraire encore plus éveillé leur curiosité… Quoiqu'elle devait être déjà très éveillée…

« Espoir »

Il venait d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Dumbledore lui avait fournit quelques affaires, le strict minimum…

'Ça y est… Je vais bientôt rencontrer mes parents… Je vais les voir… Je vais leur parler… non ! Je dois leur parler le moins possible ! Donc je reprends, je vais les voir… mais je ne leur parle pas. C'est bien ! Maintenant que j'ai bien appris ma théorie, il manque plus que la pratique !'

Depuis son réveil Harry avait comme une crampe à l'estomac. Il était très, très stressé… La veille il s'était donné plein de bonne résolution pour le monde, pour le futur, pour tout le monde sauf pour lui en fait… Mais là, il était sous pression, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait. D'un coté, il voulait sauter sur ses parents, même s'ils n'avaient que son âge, et pleurer jusqu'à en être déshydraté, même si pour cela il allait passer pour un fou bon pour l'asile. Mais de l'autre, sûrement sa conscience, il voulait se tenir le plus éloigné d'eux. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire !

« Hey vous avez vu c'est lui ! Vous avez vu il lui ressemble trop ! Si Dumbledore n'avait pas dit qu'il n'était pas un Potter, je l'aurais pris pour son jumeau ! En fait non, je l'aurais carrément pris pour James ! »

Harry avait très faim, ayant sauté le dîner de le veille et le petit déjeuner, il s'était alors forcé de descendre à la grande salle pour se nourrir. En plus il avait pensé que ça serait mieux s'il affrontait l'école petit à petit, donc autant se présenter tout de suite. Mais plus il avançait, plus il regrettait son initiative…

'Ils peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ! J'en ai marre, j'attire toujours l'attention. J'suis pire qu'un aimant ou quoi !' Il commençait vraiment à être agacé par toute cette attention, si ça continuait, il allait finir par craquer et crier à tous d'aller se faire voir ! Mais il ne valait mieux pas, puisque Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'à cette époque tout le monde commençait déjà à se soupçonner d'être un mangemort, tout le monde avait du mal à faire confiance… Alors le moindre faut pas, et son étiquette ne sera plus La-chose-la-plus-étrange-qu'il-leur-était-donné-de-voir, mais plutôt, Le-fou-bon-pour-l'asile-et-peut-être-futur-mangemort. Ça n'aurait pas été logique, après ce qu'il avait vécu, mais ça personne ne s'en préoccuperait : le monde était vraiment en crise à cette époque-là.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la grande salle, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de table. En effet, Dumbledore avait décidé de le répartir une nouvelle fois au dîner, lorsque tous les élèves seront présents (quoi de mieux pour encore plus attirer l'attention de l'école ??). Mais en attendant, où devait-il manger ?

'Bon aller, je ne vais pas changer les habitudes, je vais à la table des gryffondors… mais dans le petit coin, là où il n'y a personne…'

'Dumbledore va m'aider dans mon entraînement tous les week-end, je me demande comment il va s'y prendre…' Le directeur ne sachant pas encore que Harry tiendra un rôle très, ou plutôt LE plus important dans cette guerre, n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de l'aider davantage. Alors Harry ne savait pas du tout comment le professeur allait l'aider.

Durant le repas il essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à ses parents. Mais en vain…

'Est-ce qu'ils m'accepterons comme ami ? Non, non et non ! Je ne dois pas m'approcher et devenir trop intime avec eux !'

La matinée passa très vite, même trop vite selon Harry. Les élèves partis, allaient arriver dans quelques minutes… non en fait dans quelques secondes.

'Je crois que je vais me cacher… je les rencontrerais au dîner… Le temps qu'ils apprennent qu'un nouveau élève est arrivé, qu'il ressemble étrangement à James Potter, qu'il est arrivé par une fissure et couvert de sang, qu'ils ne savent pratiquement rien de lui, qu'il était avec des mangemorts avant d'arriver on ne sait comment à Poudlard, etc… En fait rien de très intéressant …'ironisa-t-il.

Harry se dirigea donc encore une fois à la tour d'astronomie pour s'y réfugier et repris exactement la même position que la veille : assis au bord de la tour avec les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Un faible brouhaha lui parvint aux oreilles, il n'y prêta pas attention.

Du haut de la tour, il cru voir sortir d'une calèche un garçon de son âge, portant lui aussi des lunettes,et se tenant à coté d'un grand brun, suivi de près par deux autres personnes…

La neige tomba.

Des larmes coulèrent.

Espoir…

Désespoir…

Lequel vaincra ?

_**RAR :**_

**Onarluca : **j'suis contente que t'es apprécié la suite, j'espère que ça continuera !

**Severafan :** Contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Et merci pour tes encouragements !J'espère que tu auras tout autant aimer cette suite !

**Zick : **ya pas pire pressé que toi o monde je crois ! lol En tout cas ça tombe bien ke tu n'aimes pas kan Harry change d'apparence, parce ke moi non plu ! Et franchement tu ne serai pa un peu sadike toi ? parce ke perso j'aimerai pa apprendre ke ds le futur j'v moisir dans une taule !lol Pour les couples, franchement je ne croi pa ke j'v en faire ds cette fic. J'la voi plus aventure ou un truc du genre.

**MissPotter95 :** à chake fois ke je lis t reviews j'sui morte de rire ! lol tu devrè écrire des fic humoristike, parce ke j'pense ke tora bcp de succè !lol !! Et c'est sympa ce ke tu m'di ! merci !!

**Morrighan(anciennement Lilith) : **merci de me rassurer !! par contre pour la vitesse de publication ….ça ça ne sera pas trè régulier comme ta du le remarké pour ce chap !lol En tout cas j'espère ke t'apprécie tj la suite !

**Satya :** ta review était courte et directe ! lol ba voilà la suite, j'espère ke tu l'apprécieras !

**Zag :** merci pour le compliment ! voila la suite et j'espère kelle te plaira tj otan !

**Alpo :**voilà la suite est arrivée, j'espère ke ta pa tro attendu et kelle te plai ! lol


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

« Hey, James t'as vu tout le monde nous regarde ! Je savais qu'on allait les manquer ! »

« Si tu continues comme ça, ta tête risque d'exploser Sirius ! »

Rémus qui se trouvait derrière lui, se moquait gentiment de celui-ci.

«Si tu regardais mieux Sirius, tu verrais que ce n'est pas toi qu'ils regardent, mais James…»

En effet, depuis que James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient entrés dans le château, ils étaient le centre d'attention. Tout le monde les regardait bizarrement en réalité. En fait, c'était surtout James qu'on fixait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? D'habitude ils ne me fixent pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai au visage ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Jamesie d'amour ! Tu es parfait, je suis sûr que cette fois-ci, si tu parles à Evans, tu ne te recevras pas de claques… »

« Tais toi Sirius ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas prononcer ce nom devant moi ! Elle m'énerve cette fille ! »

« Mais oui on te crois… »

Tout en discutant, ils se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir pour aller ranger leurs affaires.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre, il y a un lit en plus… »

« Mais non, tu ne te souviens pas ? Ma mère nous avait prévenue qu'un nouvel élève était arrivé… apparemment, il sera à la même année que nous… »

« James, tu ne trouves pas bizarre que ta mère n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus à son sujet ? D'habitude, elle nous révèle plus de chose, non ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que tes parents étaient… troublés… » Intervint Rémus.

Vers la fin des vacances de Noël, les parents de James les avaient prévenus qu'il y aurait un nouvel élève, mais rien d'autre… même pas d'où il venait. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que son nom était Harry… Harry Anderson. Nom très répandu en Angleterre…

« Vous avez vu, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affaires… » Dit Sirius sans prêter attention à ce qu'avait dit Rémus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sirius ! Ne fouille pas dans ses affaires ! » Réprimanda Rémus.

Peter qui était resté muet jusqu'alors ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« De toute façon il n'y a rien à voir… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison… en fait, je viens de me souvenir… il n'est pas encore réparti non ? Alors pourquoi il s'est installé dans notre dortoir ? » Questionna Rémus.

« Beurk… imaginez ça, un serpentard qui a dormi dons notre dortoir ! S'il y est, faudra tout désinfecté… »

« T'es incorrigible Sirius ! Il a du dormir ici en attendant d'être réparti… » Répondit James.

« Imaginez le entrain de toucher nos lit… de fouiner dans nos affaires… »

« Sirius !! C'est bon on a compris ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu persuadé qu'il sera à serpentard ! Ça se trouve, il sera à Gryffondor ! »

« Y'a intérêt ! Sinon je vais me plaindre devant Dumbledore ! »

« T'as fini ta scène de ménage Sirius ? Parce que nous on a fini de ranger nos affaires, et on descend à la salle commune… »

« Oh, c'est bon. Si on ne peut plus s'exprimer… »

« Sirius… »

« Ok, ok ! »

Sur ces mots, ils rejoignirent donc la salle commune...

« James ! Te voilà enfin ! T'as appris la nouvelle ? Y'a un nouvel élève… »

« Oui je le sais déjà Bryan. Tu oublies qui sont mes parents… »

Le père de James était un des plus célèbres aurores de l'époque, et sa mère était l'un des médecins les plus reconnus d'Angleterre, et il était très fier d'avoir de tels parents !

« Oui on le sait ! Mais les bruits courent qu'il a le même âge que nous… et qu'il est arrivé très amoché vers la fin des vacances… » Continua Bryan, un châtain de la même année que les maraudeurs.

« Amoché ? Comment ça ? »

Les maraudeurs commençaient à être intéressés…

« Ouais, et il est arrivé d'un coup dans la grande salle, ça a fait un grand BOUMM ! C'est Lily qui m'a raconté, elle était restée pendant les vacances. »

« C'est impossible… on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard… » Intervint James.

« Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça… A ce qu'il paraît, il… te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau… »

James et ses amis n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir bien compris, mais Bryan ne leur laissa pas le temps d'intervenir.

« Mais bon ça c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, parce que je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. Ceux qui sont restés l'on vu au déjeuner, mais personne n'a oser l'approcher, ils disent qu'il était plutôt renfermé comme gars. D'ailleurs personne ne sait où il a passer la nuit… »

« Il y avait un lit en plus dans notre dortoir… »

« Ah bon ?? Je n'y suis pas encore allé…mais personne ne l'a vu entré… »

Sur ces mots, Bryan laissa les maraudeurs à leurs questions, pour aller répandre la nouvelle...

Le dîner arriva très vite. Harry avait passer toute son après midi dans la tour d'astronomie, mais un peu avant le dîner il était aller voir le directeur pour savoir comment la soirée allait se passer.

« Je te ferais répartir dès le début du repas, mais avant d'entrer tu attendras que le professeur Macgonagal vienne te chercher dans le petite salle, comme à ta première année. Le temps que j'annonce ton arrivé… »

«Comme s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà… » Murmura Harry pour lui même.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'Harry attendait dans la petite salle. Il entendait le discours du directeur…

« Bonsoir chers élèves ! Je suis content de tous vous revoir en bonne santé. Cette année, de façon exceptionnelle, un nouvel élève intègrera l'école et rejoindra directement la sixième année. »

Pratiquement personne ne semblait réellement surpris… puisque tous les élèves présents s'étaient déjà chargés de l'annoncer aux ignorants.

« Il suivra donc la scol… »

Harry n'écouta pas la suite, car Macgonagal arriva…

« Suivez moi » Dit-elle seulement.

Harry la suivit, il était un peu stressé… Mais cette fois ce n'était plus le même stress que lors de sa première répartition. Non, il était sûr qu'il ne sera pas à Serpentard puisqu'il ne le voulait pas. Malgré les heures qu'il avait passé seul pour se préparer, il ne savait toujours pas comment il devait réagir face à ses futurs parents…

La grande salle était pratiquement silencieuse. Harry se dirigea directement face au tabouret, là où se trouvait le choixpeau magique et l'enfila sous la directive du professeur de métamorphose.

'Tien tien, un nouvel arrivant. Hum tu m'as l'air très ambitieux… Très courageux aussi… Tu penses d'abord à la sécurité des autres avant la tienne… oui c'est sûr Serpentard n'est pas une maison qui te conviendrai… Dans ce cas je t'envoie à…'

« GRYFFONDOR !! »

Lorsque le choixpeau annonça la « nouvelle » maison de Harry, il y eut plusieurs soupirs de soulagement. Parce que même si personne ne le disait à haute voix, la crainte de voir un nouveau serpentard était très propagée.

Les gryffondors, comme de coutume, applaudirent donc fortement le nouvel arrivant. Mais on pouvait voir que beaucoup d'élèves, quelque soit leur maison, avaient du mal à cacher leur visage qui reflétait soit de l'incrédulité, en se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas victimes d'hallucinations, car Harry ressemblait réellement à l'un de leur camarade. Soit de l'exaspération et du mépris, surtout chez les serpentards, qui se rendaient compte que comme si un seul abruti et triplement arrogant ne leur suffisait pas, ils avaient droit aussi à son double. Ou encore de l'interrogation, ça c'était, pour la plupart, des serdaigles et aussi des gryffondors, qui se demandaient comment résoudre LE mystère Harry Anderson.

C'est donc sous tous ces regards qu'Harry rejoignit sa table.

Cette fois-ci, il sera vraiment obligé de se mettre à coté de quelqu'un, car pratiquement toutes les places étaient déjà prises… Il repéra une place… au fond… il n'y avait qu'un petit groupe de personnes. Il s'y dirigea donc… pour se figer, car il venait de se rendre compte que le petit groupe n'était autre que le célèbre groupe d'amis qu'il voulait évité jusqu'à ce qu'il sache où il en était. Mais maintenant si il reculait, ça ne serait pas très poli… c'est donc extrêmement tendu qu'il alla s'asseoir à côté des maraudeurs, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la place libre qu'il avait repéré, était celle qui était à coté de...

**_Note :_** je voulais prévenir ceux qui lisent ma fic qu'en ce moment c'est la saison des contrôles:( donc je ne sais pas si le chapitre suivant arrivera comme d'hab cad à peu près dans une semaine… Mais j'ai essayer de me dépêcher de finir au moins ce chapitre… c'est pour ça qu'il ne se passe euh…pratikemt rien oO lol

_**RAR**_

**Abel : **slt ! g eu cru avoir vu triple kan g vu kune même pers m'avait laisser 3 reviews pratikemt en même temps ! lol En tout cas ça fé super plaisir ! Comme t'as dû le remarké, j'ai laisser harry ds sa maison, pour des raisons logike (et oci parce ke j'en avai envie lol !). Pour la longueur des chapitres… ba je fai ce ke je peux lol ! parce ke soi elles st plus longues ms arrivent plus tard soit elles st comme elles st et elles arrivent kan elles arrivent ! mdr ! je sais moi et la clarté …--' Bref, j'espère ke ta pa trouvé ce chap tro ennuyant….oO

**Onaluca :**j'suis contente de recevoir régulièrement des reviews de ta part !lol et t souvent la première en plus ! ça me donne l'impression ke tu atten tj la suite de ma fic avec bcp d'impatience, même si c po vraimt le cas !mdr ! en tout cas j'espère ke ce chap te plai même sil est plus ou moins ennuyant … lool

**Alpo :** Pour les cas de conscience…franchemt je croi ke c'est pareille pour tlm…lol en tt cas j'espère ke t'm tj la suite !

**Morrighan(anciennement Lilith) : **merci pour tous les encourageents ! Et ne tkt pas je viens à peine de commencer cette fic, je ne riske pas de l'abandonner oci tôt ! je sais ke je me lasse vite ms comme même ! mdr ! J'espère ke cette suite t'a plu !

**Satya :** contente ke t'ai apprécié ! et comme tu le vois (sans blagueee) la suite est arrivé ! j'espère ke tu l'ora aimé !

**Diony :** j'sui contente ke t aimé la fin du chap précédt… en fait si tu veux savoir, g eu l'idée d'écrire ça lorske j'essayai de mendormir ! mdr ! Pour la rencontre, ba comme tu la vu c'est pas ds ce chapitre ! lol ! mé il sera ds le prochain…(j'croi ke tu lorè deviné tte seule lol !) en tou cas j'espère ke ta appécier cette suite.

**Harmonia Stone : **merci pour le compliment !ça fé trè plaisir ! j'espère ke la suite te plai tout otan.

**Misspotter95 : **dsl davoir cosé la perte de… euh … une partie de ton cerveau ? mdr ! parce ke g pa tro suivi !lol ! en tout cas comme ta pu le voir ou pluto le lire lol, la rencontre c'est pas ds ce chap !ms ça sera ds le prochain. Celui-ci j'ai essayer de vite le finir avt ke viennent les ctrl en masse lol ! dc c pour ça qu'il ne s'y passe pa gd chose !ms ça avance !lol en tout cas j'espère ke ça tora plu comme même !


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

'Je lui arrache les yeux pour oser les lever sur eux, ensuite je lui arrache la langue pour oser leur parler. Puis je lui coupe les doigts puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air d'y tenir…. C'est moi qui viens de penser ça ??? Il faut que j'arrête ! Aller Harry pense à tes succulentes pommes de terre… Je prend ma fourchette pour la planter sur… la main qui se trouve à coté, puis je la broie pour en faire de la purée…STOP !! Je ne pense plus à rien, je ne pense plus à rien, je ne pense plus à rien…'

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de manger, mais ces pensées meurtrières l'en empêchaient d'une certaine manière. Se trouvant à côté de la personne la plus…misérable qu'il n'est jamais connue, il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que l'immondice qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Immondice qui portait le nom de…Peterrr Petigrrrow…

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas pris une autre place, il devait être masochiste. Oui c'est ça. Il est masochiste. Et c'étaient ses pauvres pommes de terre qui en ressentaient les effets…enfin si on pouvait encore les appeler pomme de terre.

Les personnes autour de lui le regardaient faire. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi penser. Certains le regardaient en essayant d'être discret, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Rémus Lupin. A coté de toi c'est Peter Pettigrow, en face Sirius Black et à côté de lui…James Potter »

Rémus, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face au nouveau avait décidé de commencer par les présentations. Lorsque lui et ses amis avaient vu pour la première fois le garçon, ils avaient été choqués. La ressemblance était flagrante, mais si on regardait bien on pouvait distinguer quelques différences, comme la couleur de leurs yeux par exemple.

James, lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il trouvait vraiment bizarre de voir quelqu'un lui ressembler à ce point, il n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer un jour un sosie aussi…ressemblant. C'en était très troublant.

« Bonjour...moi c'est Harry…Anderson »

Harry avait été coupé dans ses pensées par Rémus. Il était content qu'il lui adresse la parole. Il en était même très ravi. En effet, il venait de décider qu'il n'allait pas les ignorer ! Il allait même s'intégrer, mais par contre pour le cas Pettigrow, comme il l'appelait, tel un dossier en cours de jugement, il ne préférait pas y réfléchir. Il allait profiter de ce cadeau que lui avait fait Voldemort…d'ailleurs il se demandait comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il découvrira qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas éliminé, s'il ne le savait pas encore bien sûr…

Comment décrire ses sentiments ? Il avait passé la soirée à discuter avec les maraudeurs. Il avait eu l'impression que son père ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup… C'était peut être à cause de son comportement vis-à-vis de Peter, car on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il avait été aimable…

Là, il était allongé sur son lit, les rideaux tirés. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Demain il allait commencer les cours. Normalement, il aurait pu se dispenser de continuer les cours, étant donné qu'il avait désormais un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que tous les élèves, mais ça personne n'était censé le savoir.

Harry entendait les chuchotements des garçons. Ils avaient mis un sort de silence, mais Harry entendait comme même. En effet, durant les vacances, il avait aussi développé son ouïe, mais ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur intimité, Harry n'écouta pas, même si il était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient dire…

Gagné par la fatigue, Harry finit par s'endormir…

« Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » demanda James.

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, James était très troublé par le nouveau, mais cela se comprenait…

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est comporté comme ça envers Peter, il ne lui a jamais rien fait ! » continua-t-il.

« Ouais c'est vrai ! Moi je dis qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance ! Ça se trouve, c'est un mangemort qui a ordonné au choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor ! » Renchérit Peter.

Celui-ci, avait été très perturbé de recevoir un tel regard d'un inconnu… Il l'avait regardé si froidement, qu'il avait voulu fuir à toute vitesse, quoiqu'il ait toujours tendance à vouloir s'enfuir à toute vitesse…

« C'est vrai que je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça envers toi, Peter. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il est ou sera un mangemort… » Essaya de raisonner Rémus.

« Mais t'as vu comment il regardait Peter ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'avec le regard qu'il lui a lancé pendant toute la soirée, il lui souhaitait de vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Je dirais plutôt qu'il lui souhaitait de souffrir jusqu'à la fin de sa courte vie ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Rémus ne savait plus quoi dire, en effet, le nouveau n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécié Peter, mais sinon il avait été aimable avec tout le monde… Il reprochait à ses amis de ne regarder qu'un seul trait caractéristique des personnes, ils ne regardaient que ce qu'il voyait en premier, sans jamais chercher à voir plus loin… Mais il se dispensa de le leur dire, à quoi cela servirait-il, à part peut être leur faire croire qu'il était un traître ? C'était toujours comme ça, soit vous êtes avec eux, et vous êtes leur meilleur ami, soit vous les contredisez, et vous êtes l'ennemi à abattre…

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Harry était arrivé. Mais à son grand désespoir, les maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'air de l'apprécier, sauf peut être Rémus. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas réagir comme il le faisait avec Peter, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Il le détestait, il le haïssait…

Durant les cours, pour ne pas montrer toute sa puissance, il prononçait incorrectement les formules. Par exemple au lieu de dire « expelliaRmus » il disait « expelliamus ». Ainsi personne ne se doutait de rien. Mais même en faisant cela, il était l'un des meilleurs de la classe en pratique…par contre la théorie n'était pas son fort…

Les cours avec Dumbledore étaient intéressants, en fait on pouvait qualifier ses cours comme étant de la défense contre les forces du mal avancée.

On était le dimanche, Harry était sorti se promener près du lac. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dehors à cause du froid.

Soudain quelqu'un le percuta.

« Désolé » lui dit la personne en se relevant.

« Ce n'est pas… » 'grave', allait dire Harry. Mais c'était avant de s'apercevoir que la personne en question n'était autre que Peter…

Comme à son habitude, Harry lui jeta un regard froid, glacial… C'était tout ce qu'il se permettait de faire. Il devait garder sa rage contre Voldemort.

Il allait s'en aller quand Peter tomba encore sur lui. Sous ce toucher d'horreur, Harry balança Peter par terre.

« Ne me touche pas. » Dit-il.

On pouvait sentir dans sa phrase tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait.

« Ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Il ne t'avait rien fait ! »

James. Son père. Il était là, accompagné de Sirius et de Rémus. Il ne les avait pas vu. Il aurait dû se doutait que jamais Peter se serait promener quelque part tout seul, il était trop lâche.

« Je m'en vais. » Répondit tout simplement Harry. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire que Peter était un traître, un déchet de la nature…

« C'est quoi ton problème Anderson ?! »

Harry se figea. Son père venait de l'appeler par son nom, enfin son nom d'emprunt. C'était sûr maintenant, il le détestait réellement. Ce constat renforça encore la haine qu'éprouvait Harry à l'égard de Peter.

Il leur jeta un regard vexé et voulu s'en aller.

« Reste ici toi ! »

James et Sirius n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille, mais Harry continua à avancer. Alors sans hésiter ils lancèrent un « Expelliarmus » sur Harry. Ils avaient envie de s'amuser et Anderson était la proie parfaite en ce moment, puisque les serpentards étaient dans leur cachot. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est qu'il tombe dans l'eau et ils furent aspergés…

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Trop marrant ! Il est tombé dans l'eau ! » Se moqua Sirius.

Rémus, à coté n'avait pas du tout l'air de s'amuser. La surface du lac était lisse, trop lisse. Il n'y avait que quelques petits mouvements créés par le vent, mais sinon rien d'autre…

« Il ne refait pas surface.. . » Constata-t-il.

« Comment ça il ne refait pas surface ? » Demanda James.

« Tout simplement qu'il ne refait pas surface… »

Rémus commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas Rém', il vas refaire surface dans 2 secondes ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Mais les secondes s'écoulaient, et toujours aucun signe d'Harry.

'Je ne sais pas nager ! Je m'enfonce ! Mes vêtements sont lourds ! De l'air ! De l'air ! De l'air…'

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et dans les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard, Harry songea à son père et son parrain qui l'avaient attaqué…

_A suivre…_

_**RAR :**_

_**Satya :** voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'ai mis le temps pour l'écrire !lol mais il est là ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! _

_**Onarluca : **Tu sais si t'es la 1ère ou la dernière à m'envoyer une review ça m'est égal lol le fait ke tu prenne la peine de m'en envoyer une pour chake chapitre est suffisant pour me faire plaisir !! J'espère que tu aimes la suite ! (g un peu l'impression de me répéter à chake fois ! lol)et si tu veux savoir mes ctrl n'ont pa été tro raté !lol ! meilleur note en SVT comme même ;)_

_**Abel :** tu veux vraiment savoir si g eu honte de finir le chapitre précédent comme ça ?lol mais bon, j'croi ke tu préfère la fin du chapitre 4 qu'à celui là mdr ! Au sujet de la longueur des chapitres, ba en fait j'sais pas comment je fais mé à chaque foi ça fait environs 2 pages et demi sur word ! lol pas plus pas moins ! et je peux te dire ke je ne le fai pa exprès !_

_**Misspotter95 :** hum, tu sais c'est pas fait exprès si ce chapitre a mis autant de temps à venir. Tout d'abor il y a eu des ctrl, pi le manke d'inspiration, pis la difficulté à mettre par écri la suite lorske l'inspi est revenu et pi encore une chose… la flemme !mdr ! tu ne le savais peut être pas mais, moi suis la reine des flemmardes. Enfin, tu peux te réjouir, c'est passé. Lol Parfois ça arrive, la seule chose dont g envie de faire c'est de me vautrer devant la télé et ne rien faire à part…rien .lool J'espère ke ce chapitre a empêcher la dépression ke g failli causer !!mdr !_

_**Zick :** ça fait plaisir de savoir ke tu aimes tant ma fic !! dans ta review t'avais l'air euh… très enthousiaste ! lol j'espère ke t'aura apprécié cette suite !J'croi k'avec ce chapitre, j'ai confirmé mon titre d'auteur sadike non ? lol_

_**Avis à tout ceux qui sont pressés de connaître la suite… Je vais vous faire un cadeau… Le début du chapitre suivant ;) :**_

_**« CHAPITRE 6 »**_

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aidera à patienter !! **_

_**Pourquoi vous faites de gros yeux ? ptdr ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire c ça ? lool !**_

_**Lyna**_


	6. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

'J'ai mal à la tête ! Mes oreilles ! C'est qui, qui hurle ? J'ai l'impression d'être mort… Mais j'ai mal à la tête !! Ma cicatrice… elle me fait mal…'

« LA fermeeeeeeee ! » gémit Harry en plaquant ses mains sur sa cicatrice.

Il était allongé confortablement dans un lit. Mais ça tête le faisait énormément souffrir, sans parler des élancements que lui faisait sa cicatrice. Et le fait que quelqu'un hurle tout près de lui n'arrangeait rien.

« Harry ? Tu es réveillé ? Je suis la préfète en chef… »

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis le second… Il distinguait une silhouette devant lui. Celle d'une jeune fille…cheveux brun clair peut être… Mais il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître…

La salle était illuminée… La lumière reflétait sur les murs blancs…Murs blancs ? Harry venait de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie de Poudlard…

« Laissez moi passer, je dois le soigner. » Intervint Pomfresh.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry en attrapant ses lunettes qui se trouvaient à côté de son lit.

« Vous êtes tombé dans le lac, et miraculeusement, vous en êtes ressorti, inconscient, mais vivant. Si j'en crois M. Potter, M. Black, M. Lupin et M. Pettigrew, le calamar géant vous aurez sauvé… »

C'était Dumbledore qui s'était chargé de répondre à la question d'Harry. Il avait dû le soigner lui-même, toujours à cause de sa protection. Il devrait lui apprendre très rapidement à utiliser cette protection uniquement lorsqu'il le fallait, car sinon, elle pourrait causer sa perte…

« Ah… »

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il était tombé dans le lac, à cause de…de son père et de son parrain… Ensuite il avait sombré dans l'inconscience…

« Mais…vous dîtes que le calamar géant m'a fait sortir de l'eau ? Je croyais qu'il vivait tout au fond du lac…donc avant de l'atteindre, j'aurais dû mourir bien avant non ? Pas que je ne sois pas content de vivre bien sûr ! »

« Oui, c'est exact. » Répondit Dumbledore en passant une main dans sa longue barbe.

Apparemment, le directeur n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, alors Harry voulu poser clairement la question à savoir comment le calamar avait alors pu le sauver à temps…mais il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls : il y avait la fille de tout à l'heure…

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière le professeur, et ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte, qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'il ne le pensait dans l'infirmerie… En effet, il y avait la fille de tout à l'heure, il n'y prêta pas plus attention, mais à côté de celle-ci, il y avait quatre autres personnes, qui n'étaient autres que les maraudeurs… Il savait maintenant qui criait sur qui tout à l'heure…

Harry perdit son expression intriguée, qu'il avait arborée face à Dumbledore, pour faire place à une expression plus…neutre.

« Harry… je…on…on est vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé… »

C'était Rémus. Il présentait ses excuses alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

'Pourquoi il présente ses excuses à leur place ? Il n'a rien fait…mais il doit croire que je le prend aussi pour responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, puisque j'étais dos tourné…'

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le, ou plutôt, les sorts, il avait réussi à leur donner un propriétaire. Un sorcier très puissant pouvait distinguer cela, mais cela est très rare, car pouvoir le faire, signifie que le sorcier en question a suivi un véritable entraînement de mage. Et les mages, il y en avait très peu…

Harry acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Il regarda James et Sirius. Ils avaient l'air soulagé de le voir vivant, mais rien d'autre. Il s'arrêta là. Il ne voulait pas regarder Peter, sinon il rrrisquerait de l'étrrrangler rrrien qu'en le rrregarrrdant… Il reporta son attention sur la fille, et ce fut à cet instant qu'il la reconnu…assez grande, cheveux auburn, yeux verts… Sa mère… Elle était très belle…

Ils le quittèrent pour laisser Pomfresh s'occuper de son patient.

Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie. Il y était resté une journée entière. Maintenant, il était complètement guéri, mais Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau…il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il arriva devant la gargouille. Bien entendu, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, alors il sorti tous les noms de bonbons qui lui venaient à l'esprit…

« Bonbon au citron, fwizbiz, dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu, chocogre… »

« Que faites-vous Monsieur… ? » Interrompit le professeur Macgonagal, qui passait par là. Elle ne savait pas si c'était Potter ou Anderson, alors elle s'était abstenue de dire un nom...

« Euh… le directeur m'a convoqué et j'essayais de trouver le mot de passe… »

« Avec des noms de bonbons ? Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Ouvre toi ! »

La gargouille s'ouvrit et le professeur s'en alla…

'Dumbledore n'avait pas encore la folie des bonbons alors…'

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu lui faire ça ! Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à…à lui ! D'habitude ils ne s'en prennent qu'au serpentard ! Ça va trop loin… »

Harry entendait quelqu'un parler à l'intérieur du bureau du directeur, il se demandait qui cela pouvait être.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez » Lui répondit le directeur.

A l'intérieur du bureau, il y avait deux autres personnes qui étaient là.

« Bonjour Harry »

« Bonjour professeur… »

« Harry, je te présente M. et Mme Potter, les parents de James…tes grands parents… »

Harry jeta un regard étonné au professeur. Ils savaient alors… Mais pourquoi leur avoir dit la vérité ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ?

De leur coté, le couple Potter regardait le garçon. Dumbledore leur avait dit tout ce qu'il savait à propos de lui.

Ils furent très émus de le voir.

« Bonjour Harry… »

Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de répondre et l'étreignirent.

Harry ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir une telle étreinte, même si Mme Weasley ne se gênait pas pour le serrer dans ses bras… Mme Weasley…elle ne pourra plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras…

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui… » Répondit-il évasivement.

« Nous avions appris ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Ils avaient l'air très gêné…

« Oh…ce n'est pas très grave… »

En réalité Harry était très désemparé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que James Potter était comme cela lorsqu'il était plus jeune… Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu un aperçu de son caractère grâce à la pensine du professeur Rogue…mais jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer dans une telle situation. Il regrettait vraiment de l'avoir rencontré ! Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais le voir ! Dire qu'il était fier avant, lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il ressemblait à son père ! Mais maintenant…maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontré… C'était devenu une insulte pour lui ! Et par-dessus tout sa cicatrice lui faisait encore mal !! Il allait faire une crise si ça continuait comme ça !

« Je t'ai convoqué pour te dire que désormais je voudrais t'apprendre à nager… et ensuite je voudrais t'aider à mieux te servir de ta protection… »

« Oui, d'accord… »

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

« C'est tout ? Je peux y aller ? »

Harry ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas rester avec ses grands parents. Il avait peur d'être déçu encore une fois. Il ne voulait plus voir toutes ses illusions se détruirent une à une… Tout d'abord son père, très différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, puis sa vie entière…gâchée par une prophétie… Non, il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage…!

Le professeur le regarda tristement, il pensait comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point la vie d'Harry était encore plus…sombre… Il lui donna la permission de partir, ne voulant pas l'obliger à rester plus longtemps.

Après être sorti du bureau, Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il voulait prendre l'air. Il alla chercher un ballais, n'importe lequel du moment qu'il pouvait quitter la terre ferme.

C'est donc sur un vieux ballais, qui n'avait même pas de marque, qu'il se dirigea vers les airs, vers la liberté…

Il ne voulait penser à rien…rien d'autre que le vent lui fouettant le visage.

Il fonçait toujours plus bas, toujours plus rapidement. Il faisait des piqués, pour remonter de plus en plus tard. Vint un moment où le ballais frôla la pelouse… C'est là qu'il se rendit compte… et il prit peur. Il prit peur, car il se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait aucune peur à frôler ainsi le sol, à frôler la mort…

Plus loin, dans son bureau, un vieil homme accompagné de 2 adultes regardait tristement la scène par la fenêtre… La vie était parfois cruelle, très cruelle…

De leur coté, les maraudeurs étaient sortis se promener dans le parc. James et Sirius n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils avaient failli tuer une personne… Rémus, lui était pensif. Il était triste de voir comment avait évolué leur relation avec Harry… Peter, derrière ses trois amis, ne pensait à rien. Il se contentait de les suivre, toujours les suivre et seulement les suivre…

Lorsqu'ils furent près du terrain de Quidditch, ils virent une personne dans les airs… Ils le voyaient voler avec une telle aisance que cela en était subjuguant… Le garçon volait sur le ballais comme s'il y était né dessus… Ils furent effrayés de le voire faire plusieurs piqués, jusqu'à en frôler le sol.

« Mais il est fou ! C'est qui ??!! » S'exclama James.

« Harry… » Répondit tout simplement Rémus.

Et il restèrent là à le regarder planer dans les airs. Il avait l'air lui-même effrayer de ce qu'il avait fait quelques secondes auparavant…

_A suivre…_

_**RAR :**_

_**Onarluca :** Voilà la suite ! Postée le 1er janvier comme même ;) c'est pas un beau cadeau ça ! lool ! Aller, bonne année à toi ! et bientôt !_

_**Mademoiselle mime : **J'suis contente ke t'ai aimé ma blague, parce ke ce n'est pas le cas de tlm ! lool J'espère ke tu aura apprécié la suite !!_

_**Misspotter95 :** Dans ce chapitre ta la rép à ta kestion ! kan à savoir si j'suis vraimt sadike…ça c selon les pt de vue oO !! Et oci j'ai été trè triste de voir ke ma note à la fin du chap ne t'ai pa plu !! lool J'espère ke ce chap te plait tj otan !_

_**Qc-HP :** Contente ke t'aime ma fic ! voilà la suite et j'espère kelle tora plu !_

_**Zag : **J'suis contente de voir ke t'aime toujours otan ma fic ! Tu peux tj essayer de m'obliger de publier plus rapidement ms si je n'ai rien écri alors ça ne servirai pa à gd chose lool ! J'espère ke t'aime toujours otan la suite !_

_**Rynn : **j'voi ke toi non plu ta pas apprécié ma note de la dernière fois ! (on s'demande pk !) lool Le pb, , c'est ke si Harry se jette par la fenêtre comme toi lol ba il n'y ora plus de vengence ! lool J'espère ke t'apprécie tj otan la suite !!_

_**Abel :** Tu sais ke tu me fais peur toi oO !! Mais sache ke ce chap est un peu plus long…ouais de 2 lignes ! mdr ! ms t'avais pas précisé pour la longueur :p alors ravale tes pulsions meurtrière plz parce ke di toi ke si tu me tue la suite n'arrivera jams !!! En tt cas j'espère ke ce chapitre tora calmé lool !_

_**Mimie :** J'suis contente ke t'apprécie ma fic ! et j'espère ke ça continuera !_

_**Nana13 :** Tiens là voilà la suite ! lol j'avai trop peur ke tt me fasse une crise ! mdr ! j'espère k'elle t'ora plu ! _

_**Satya :** j'suis contente ke tadore ma fic !! j'espère ke c'est tj le cas ;) !_

_**Orphée Potter :** merci pour tous les compliments ! mais comme ut voi ce n'est ocun des maraudeurs ki st allé le sauver !! je suis plutot en train de les mettre en phase de conscience…(j'sais pa si ça se dit ! lol) j'espère ke la suite tora plu !_


	7. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7 :

_Il se trouvait dans une maison. On entendait des rires. _

_« Hey Harry ! On va chercher Hermione ! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon père t'as demandé de rester…»_

_« C'est sûrement Dumbledore qui ne veut pas que je sorte… Et en plus je dois continuer de m'entraîner ! »_

_« Mais tu t'entraînes tous les jours ! Un jour de repos ne te ferait pas de mal ! »_

_Harry sourit à Ron. Depuis qu'Arthur Weasley leur avait dit qu'ils allaient chercher Hermione, mais qu'il serait préférable que Harry reste au Squard Grimmauld, Ron n'arrêtait pas de montrer son mécontentement._

_« Oui je sais Ron, ce n'est que la millième fois que tu me le dis ! »_

_« RON ! Viens tout de suite et arrête d'embêter Harry. Tu le reverras bien assez… hum ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il a avalé de travers ou quoi ?? » Se moqua Ron. « Bon alors on se revoit après avec Hermione ! »_

_« Vas y. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »_

_Sur ce Ron laissa Harry. Celui-ci, était encore dans son lit. Il s'habilla, puis descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais il n'y avait personne. Le reste de la famille Weasley devait être au second ou au premier étage. _

_Il entendait des voix en haut. _

_« Mais pourquoi ??!! On n'a pas le droit de les laisser faire ! »_

_C'était Ginny. Elle avait l'air paniqué. _

_« Tais toi Ginny ! C'est Dumbledore qui nous a demandé de ne pas agir ! Il doit avoir ses raisons ! Surtout ne fait pas de bêtises. Moi aussi je suis triste de ce qu'il va se passer, mais il faut que ça ce passe comme ça. Il le faut.» Mme Weasley avait l'air de sangloter…_

_De quoi parlaient-elles ?_

_Harry voulu monter les voir. Mais soudain il entendit un bruit. Bruit caractéristique du transplanage…_

_Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il se retrouva propulsé sur un mur. _

_Il entendit un craquement, sûrement son bras._

_Il entendit des pleurs, les Weasley._

_Et il perdit connaissance._

_Il rouvrit les yeux._

_Noir. Rouge. Douleur. Sang. Peur. Voldemort…_

_Abandonné…_

_Secoué…_

-----

Quelqu'un le secouait.

« Réveille toi Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se rappelait. Il se rappelait de tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

Ils étaient au courant ! Ils l'avaient laissé. Ils l'avaient abandonné dans les mains de Voldemort ! Pourquoi ??

« Ils savaient. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer ! Et ils n'ont rien fait ! »

Harry était choqué. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI !!!! »

Harry se recroquevilla dans son lit. Il était dans son monde. Un monde de terreur. Un monde où personne ne l'aidait. Un monde où il était seul. Un monde où il était abandonné.

Le monde réel.

Il sentait la présence de quelqu'un à coté de lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Ils étaient au courant. Ils étaient au courant. Ils étaient au courant… »

Assit sur son lit, les bras entourant ses genoux, il se balançait tout en répétant cette phrase.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas.

« POURQUOI ????!!!!!!!! »

Une force invisible jaillit de son corps. Les objets se trouvant à côté de lui furent projetés, ainsi que la personne se trouvant à ses côtés…

L'aire était oppressante.

Les maraudeurs se réveillèrent. Ils suffoquaient.

« Que…Que ce passe…t-il… ? » Réussit à articuler James.

Sirius à côté de lui n'avait pas l'aire en meilleure forme. Il toussait.

« J'ai…j'ai…du…mal…à…à…res…pi..rer… »

« Il faut…vite…appeler Dumbledore ! C'est…Harry ! »

« Rémus ? »

« C'est…lui… la cause…de…tout…ça… »

« Comment ont-ils pu le laisser me capturer ! Ron… Comment as-tu pu me laisser tomber… Vous l'avez laissé me faire ça… Vous n'avez rien fait… »

Après un moment il ajouta :

« Pourquoi tout le monde m'abandonne ?? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laisser vivre ça…pourquoi n'ai-je pas déjà assez souffert… »

Il pleurait encore et encore…

« De quoi…parle-t-il ?? » James entendait ce que disait Harry. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ?

Harry n'avait plus conscience de l'extérieur. De ce qui l'entourait. Il était perdu. Personne ne pouvait le rattraper. Personne n'était là pour le rattraper.

« Je suis tout seul… »

Voldemort avait réussit. Il était tombé dans le néant de son âme…

Une plus grosse vague de puissance jaillit de son corps…

Les murs vibrèrent.

Ils perdirent tous connaissance.

Le dortoir des sixièmes années était dévasté.

Les corps étaient ensevelis sous les armoires, les vêtements, les lits.

Ce fut ainsi, que les professeurs, alertés par les élèves de la tour de Gryffondor, arrivèrent.

On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu un tremblement de terre. D'ailleurs c'était ce que certains élèves avaient cru, lorsqu'ils avaient senti des secousses…

Tout s'était pourtant arrangé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se souvienne de cela à ce moment précis. Alors que tout semblait parfait, enfin aussi parfait que cela était possible…

En effet, après l'épisode au lac, les maraudeurs avaient pris conscience de la gravité de la situation, et s'étaient calmés. Ils avaient décidé de laisser une chance à Harry, malgré son comportement vis-à-vis de Peter. Celui-ci, ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi ce changement de comportement. Les autres maraudeurs avaient l'air de plus l'apprécier que lui-même alors qu'il était avec eux depuis beaucoup plus longtemps… C'était injuste ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

Pourtant James, Sirius et Rémus ne prêtaient guères attention à l'avis de Peter. Ils voulaient se faire pardonner…

Harry avait enfin réussi à retrouver un certain équilibre. Il n'avait plus la prophétie en tête. Il avait été heureux. Son esprit s'était libéré. Son esprit avait libéré une information dont il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir… Et il était revenu au point de départ.

Etait-il destiné à vivre malheureux ? Etait-il destiné à vivre dans la souffrance ?

Pouvait-il vivre ?

On emmena sept corps inconscients à l'infirmerie : Harry, James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Bryan et Claude. Les garçons de la sixième année de gryffondors.

Dumbledore était désolé. Il semblerait que Harry Potter n'était pas destiné à vivre heureux, du moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne meure… Il s'était pris d'affection pour ce garçon. Il avait vite compris que sa vie était liée avec celle de Voldemort.

HARRY POTTER ETAIT DESTINE À COMBATTRE VOLDEMORT

_A suivre…_

_**RAR :**_

_Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a eu bcp de reviews pour le chapitre 6 lol_

_Comme je suis feignasse (dsl pour vs lol) je vais seulement tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Donc merci à **Satya, Onarluca ,Misspotter95, Severafan, Thealie,Yami Shino, Orphée Potter, Mimie, Shanan, Mademoiselle mime, Greg83, Morrighan(anciennement lilith) :** tu dis ke c t la 1ère fois ke tu menvoyais une revieuw lol ms je tassure ke non !!,**Zabou, Fushibo, Zag, Rynn, Orlina, et oh ! encore Misspotter95 ! lol**_

_Je suis désolée du retard (particulièrement envers Misspotter95 )pour la publication de ce chapitre ! mais bon, moi j'écri selon mon humeur lol donc la régularité des publications est très… précaire --_

_Bonne année à vous aussi ! (ouais je sais ça fais un baille ke le jour de l'an est passé lol) et j'espère que ce chapitre, bien que encore(!!) court vs ora plus !_

_Orlina : pk ta faillit pleurer ? pk ta pas pleurer ??? :p _

_Bon fodrai ke j'aille réviser ma physique-chimie, j'ai, oh surprise !, encore un ctrl... _


	8. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8 :

La rumeur s'était vite répandue. A présent toute l'école savait plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Ce qui était plutôt compréhensible étant donné que la disparition des Gryffondors les plus agaçants qu'ils n'aient jamais connu, selon le point de vue des Serpentards, ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Malfoy et sa bande, ne cessaient de répéter à qui voulait entendre, c'est à dire aux serpentards, qu'il était dommage que ces déchets n'aient pas réussit à aller jusqu'au bout de leur suicide collectif ! Ils s'étaient sûrement enfin rendus compte qu'ils étaient trop faibles pour pouvoir vivre. Tous des imbéciles. Mais bien sûr il faisait en sorte qu'aucun professeur ne soit là pour l'écouter…

En effet, Dumbledore avait annoncé le lendemain le l'évènement à toute l'école, qu'il y avait eu un malencontreux incident chez les gryffondors de sixième année, et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas précisé quel genre d'incident, alors chacun interprétait les évènements comme il le souhaitait…

Bien entendu rien n'allait en réalité. Il y avait encore sept lits de trop occupés dans l'infirmerie… Les occupants étaient plongés dans un coma, mais ils devraient bientôt se réveiller. Enfin presque tous. Il semblerait que Harry ne soit pas aussi prompt à guérir… Si on l'observait bien, on pouvait voir qu'il avait l'air tourmenté. Il avait le visage pâle, en accord avec la décoration de la salle la plus sinistre du château…

_Noir. Tout était noir. L'atmosphère était bizarre... Il attendait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il ne distinguait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Soudain il entendit des chuchotements. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient…_

_« Ccc'est… l'oooccaaasiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooon… »_

_« Haaaarryyy…tu tu m'entends ? »_

_« Qui qui êtes vouuuus ?Que ceee passe-t-iil ? »_

_Il y avait comme de l'écho…Il commençait à distinguer une lumière blanche… Elle s'approchait et avec elle les voix._

_« Haarry…mon ché…chérie, c'est nous…tes pa…parents… »_

_« Maman ? Papaa ? »_

_« Ouii, maais nous n'aavons pa…pas beaucoup de ttemps… »_

_La lumière était encore très loin, inaccessible…Il essayait de s'en approcher, mais impossible, il n'arrivait pas à bouger…_

_« Ecoute moi bien Haarry…Fait trè…très attention…Voldemmmort est…est auu couurant…Il saiitt que tu ess icciii… »_

_« Ton pèèère te dit la vééritééé…Ne faiit confiaance à personnne que tuu ne connaiiisses pas… N'ouublie pas…A personne que tuu ne connaiisses pas… »_

_« Pourquoi ? Quee se passe-tt-il ? »_

_Mais la lumière s'éloignait déjà…_

_« Ne faiit coonnfianceee à perrsonneee… »_

_« Nonn ! Renvenezz ! Exxplliqueez moi… »_

_Mais la lumière disparaissait …Laissant derrière elle un jeune garçon, perdu, désorienté, dans le noir, dans les méandres de son âme…_

_Soudain la lumière revint. Mais elle n'était pas pareille, elle avait l'air moins…lumineuse. Plus sombre… _

_« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Haaaaaa ! J'aarriveee…Tu ne croyais ttout dee même pas quee j'allaiiis tee laisser viivre…Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Haaa ! »_

_La lumière disparu. Harry était désormais effrayé. Que se passait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Où se trouvait-il ?_

_« Harryy ! Sauvee toi ! »_

_« Harryy ! Tu es indiiigne d'être unnn Pootterrr ! »_

_« Harryy ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! »_

_« Harryy ! Ta vie n'est que mensonge… »_

_«Harryy ! Tu es seul ! »_

_Il allait devenir fou. _

_« Arrêtez ! ARRETEZZZ ! »_

_« Harry ! »_

_« Anderson! »_

« Anderson ! Calmez-vous ! »

L'infirmière, alertée par les cris s'était précipitée vers Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi malheureux ?

…

Une semaine s'était écoulée. L'infirmerie était enfin libre. Tous les occupants étaient partis. Mme Pomfresh avait soigné du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses patients.

Harry, lui essayait de reprendre le cours de sa vie, mais il était devenu plus distant vis-à-vis du directeur. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas…

Harry se souvenait encore des rêves qu'il avait fait. Il avait peur. Il était même effrayé. Surtout à cause du dernier qu'il avait fait…Etait-ce vraiment ses parents ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Pourtant il avait l'air si réaliste… Mais après… les voix… ces voix… elles venaient encore le hanter jour et nuit…

Ces camarades du dortoir, d'un commun accord, avaient décidé de ne pas parler de l'incident… Ils se montraient compréhensibles et Harry leur en était reconnaissant, ils ne lui posaient pas de question…

On était au début du mois de février. Bientôt allait arriver les vacances d'hiver. Il allait comme à son habitude depuis l'âge de onze ans, rester à Poudlard. Mais d'habitude, ses amis restaient avec lui. Oh bien sûr, il s'entendait désormais assez bien avec James, Sirius et Rémus - pour Peter, il ne fallait pas rêver ! – mais ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que cela. Eux, ils allaient passer leur vacance chez James d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour penser qu'ils pourraient l'inviter lui aussi.

Mais c'était vraiment mal connaître son père…

En effet quelques jours avant les vacances, James, après les cours, avait attendu Harry.

« Harry ! »

« Oui ? »

« J'voulais savoir… Tu restes bien ici pendant les vacances c'est ça ? »

« Euh oui… Je n'ai pas vraiment de famille ici… » Répondit celui-ci avec une point de tristesse qui ne passa pas inaperçu…

« Bah en fait… j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être venir chez moi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, mes parents sont d'accord, c'est même eux qui me l'ont proposé, pas que je n'y avait pas pensé ! » Continua James avec un énorme sourire.

« Euh… T'es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… »

Harry était tellement content qu'il ne pouvait y croire. C'était impossible… Lui ? Avoir de la chance ? A un tel point ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! En plus, comme Peter ne vient pas… » James adressa à Harry un regard complice et Harry en fut très touché… Ce pourrait-il qu'il puisse avoir cet instant de bonheur tant attendu ? Avec sa famille ?

« Bah… euh… C'est… j'crois… euh… »

James se mit à rire.

« On va prendre ça pour un oui ? »

« Euh… oui ! »

Sur cette réponse, James fit une accolade à son ami. En effet, on pouvait désormais les qualifié d'amis. James avait appris à connaître Harry. Il s'avérait être en réalité un garçon timide. Oh non, pas comme Peter, Harry, lui était intelligent, très courageux et… puissant, très puissant. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois, l'altercation entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards… En fait, au début tout s'était passé comme d'habitude, Lily avait enlevé des points aux Serpentards pour l'avoir insultée de Sang-de-bourbe. Mais Harry passait à ce moment-là et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié…

« Pour qui tu te prends Malfoy ? C'est qui que t'appelle comme ça ? »

Avec un rictus, c'était donc de famille, Malfoy répondit :

« Et toi ? Erreur de la nature, comment oses-tu me regarder ? »

« Moi erreur de la nature ? Alors toi tu doit être ses déchets. »

Les élèves avaient commencé à se rassembler autour d'eux. Lui, attiré par la foule, s'était diriger, accompagné de ses amis, vers le centre d'intérêt de tout ce monde.

« Comment oses… »

« …tu. Oui je sais j'ai compris. C'est donc la seule chose dont tu es capable de dire ? »

Malfoy avait l'air furieux. Comment ce misérable osait lui tenir tête ? Lui le plus craint de tous les Serpentards… Et pas que ça d'ailleurs… Cette pensée lui redonna le sourrire…

« Je suis aussi capable de faire dire des choses aussi… » Il avait retrouvé son rictus.

« … Je me demande une chose Malfoy. Tu hais tant que ça les « sangs impurs » ? » Harry, de son côté, était resté calme depuis le début. On pouvait même penser qu'il parlait à un enfant à qui il allait faire une grande révélation…

« Quelle perspicacité ! Il faut croire que les Gryffondors ne sont pas si stupides que ça ! »

« Tu m'as l'ais très fier de ce que tu viens de dire… »

Les élèves autour avaient l'impression d'être victimes d'hallucinations. Jamais personne n'avait oser autant d'audace, sauf peut être les maraudeurs… Mais c'était une autre histoire…

« Dis moi… Si tu hais tant ces « sangs impurs » comme tu dis, pourquoi agis-tu en contradiction ? »

« Non enfin de compte, vous êtes stupides. »

Amusé de sa propre réplique, il ne pu s'empêché de se sentir encore plus fier. Les Serpentards à ses côtés étaient aussi très fiers. Malfoy était vraiment digne d'être un Serpentard. Pourtant, Harry ne se démontait pas. Il commençait même à sourire. Il avait l'air amusé de leur réaction…

Il s'était approché du Serpentard et l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux, mais son regard ne portait plus aucune trace d'amusement. Ils étaient devenus d'un vert très foncé. Il était effrayant à cet instant précis…

« Sache que la personne dont tu lèche les pieds, n'est autre qu'un de ses « sangs impurs »… »

Il avait dit cela avec un tel calme, dans le silence instauré par ses gestes. Malfoy était pris de cours. Quelle bêtise venait de lui dire ce crétin de Gryffondor ? Que le plus puissant du monde n'était qu'un sang de bourbe ?

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ! » Il avait utilisé un ton froid et méprisant.

« Si tu as assez de cervelle pour faire des recherches tu auras ta réponse… »

Sur ces mots il s'était apprêté à partir, mais Malfoy avait voulu en profiter pour essayer de lui lancer un sort… C'était sans compté sur l'agilité d'Harry… Il s'était retourné à une vitesse incroyable et avait lancé le sort de désarmement. Malfoy et tous les Serpentards se trouvant à ses côtés, s'étaient vus projeter à une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

« Une fois m'a servit de leçon. Je n'allais tout de même pas refaire la même erreur… »

Sur ce, il laissa les Serpentards par terre, plus ou moins assommés et s'en alla. Derrière lui, les élèves des autres maisons étaient confus, surtout à cause de la dernière phrase dite avec tant d'amertume par Harry. D'ailleurs James avait ressenti un pincement au cœur à ce moment-là.

Mais le passé est le passé. Il allait changer. Il avait vu en Harry quelqu'un digne de confiance et s'était donc rapproché de celui-ci au détriment de Peter, qui commençait réellement à être agacé de tant de gentillesse envers le garçon qui le détestait tant. Même Sirius commençait à apprécier Anderson. Et Rémus, lui avait l'air heureux… Ce n'était pas juste ! Les autres maraudeurs commençaient à le délaisser… Lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas passer ses vacances avec eux, ils n'avaient rien dit, à part : « C'est dommage ». D'accord, ils avaient l'habitude qu'il ne puisse pas passer des vacances avec eux, mais comme même ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le laisser tomber ! Et ce Anderson ! Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr ! Il voulait prendre sa place dans le groupe ! Ce n'était pas juste !

Il y avait donc au moins une personne chez les Gryffondors qui n'était pas content de l'arriver de Harry Anderson… Mais personne ne s'en souciait, encore moins Harry… Peut être était-ce cela l'erreur ?

_A suivre…_

_**Note : dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl**_

**_Et encore dsl pour cet énorme retard ! ça y est suis pardonnée ? ptdr !_**

_**RAR :**_

_Merci à** Onarluca, Fushibo, Zabou, Satya, Yumi4 **pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite malgré le temps pris pour la publier :p vous aura plu !_

_**Thealie :** J'vois ke tu n'a pas l'air de bcp apprécié les Weasley… on se demande pk :p En tt cas j'espère ke cette suite tora plu !_

_**Orlina : **Je m'abstiendrai de répondre à ton débi dinsulte ! ptdr ! ton idée de fic entre Sev et ginny me confirme encore ke ta l'espri pervers mal tourné et sadike. Ke dire plus :p En tt cas moi oci suis contente d'avoir lu Fruit baket ! lol aller j'te laisse ! _

_**Orphée Potter : **oui c'est vrai c'était pa bien de laisser Harry se faire kidnapper…ms bon ya des raisons ! lol j'espère ke cette suite ta plu !_

_**MissPotter95 :** 3 reviews ! je t'ai tant manké ? lol nan c'est pluto ma fic :p J'espère ke les « dsl » de ma note ton suffit pour ce retard ! lol pour mon ctrl de physique chimie tkt pas ! ça c bien passé ! lol et kan g di ke j'écrivai selon mon humeur, ba j'doi d'abord te dire ke parfoi g limpression d'avoir le cerveau à lenvers… :s tt ça pour te dire, ke c plutot kan g le cafard ou un truc du genre ke j'arrive à écrire ! lol ms c pas tt le tps le cas ! tkt ! en tt cas c t sympa d'avoir parler de ma fic à ta sœur ! je suis flattée :D_

_En fait, j'pense plutot tappeler la-fille-aux-trois-reviews … oui oui j'me tais :p_

_**Greg83 :** nan nan ce n'était pa de toi dt je parlait ! toi c t bien la 1ère fois ke tu m'envoyai une reviews ! lol et j'espère ke tu continueras à en envoyer :D c'est bon pour l'égo :p_

_**Abel : **merci pour le compliment ! j'espère ke ce chapitre tora plu aussi !_

_**Rynn :** moi cruelle ? naaaan juste un peu méchante… :pen tt cas ds ce chap il est un peu heureux non ? tu trouves pas :p lol aller j'spère ke ce chap tora plu !_

_**MisspotterJunior :** kan g lu ton pseudo g éclaté de rire lol ! suis contente ke ma fic plait tant chez vous ! Et je suis flattée d'avoir écrit la 1ère fic sur HP ke t'ai lu ! et euh pour l'incohérence ke tu as détecté (lol) ba g honte de l'avouerm s tu as complètement raison ! J'en revien pas de ne pas l'avoir rq plu tot ! en tt cas merci de me l'avoir dit, je penserais à corriger cette grosse incohérence ! ouais pour l'instant je suis encore atteinte du syndrome de la feignantise ms je sais déjà cmt je vais corriger sans avoir besoin de modifier la suite ! j'espère ke la suite te plait tj otan !_

_**Alinemcb54 :** fodrai k'tu m'dise cmt on prononce ton pseudo ! lol en tt cas suis contente ke ma fic te plaise et j'espère ke ça continuera !_


End file.
